


Red Light

by veryqueenly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Desire is written in his eyes, clear and evident in the way he stares at you—like he wants to devour you, eat you up and swallow you whole. But you only stare back at him defiantly, standing still and remaining unmoving, because as much as you want him, you will not be the first to give in.[Akira Kurusu/Reader]





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> the summary makes this sound so ????? but it's not don't wry
> 
> if you've got any ideas, send them to my writing blog: @phantom-writings! 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

**Red Light**

* * *

Ever since the first day you’ve officially joined the infamous Phantom Thieves, both you and the leader have never seemed to get along well. A fight would almost always instantaneously break out between the two of you if the pair of you has been placed in the same room, or even in the same mission.

Of course, the others have tried to create a solution. They’ve tried to separate you from one another, placing you both in a different room at the same time, although the attempt has mostly proved itself to be a failure. Considering that you’re still a part of the team, any and every attempt to separate you only seems to prove to be futile.

If you were to be completely and totally honest with yourself, you’d say that you don’t know why you keep doing it. You don’t know why you keep trying to piss him off, don’t know why you’ve always tried to go against anything and everything he’s ever said. It’s not like you hate his guts, anyway; as far as you know, he’s actually one of the few people you respect most, considering that he’s strong enough to bring all of you together like this and guide you in all your missions.

Still, it’s not like you could help yourself, anyway. You like how easy it is to piss him off, like how easy it is to get under his skin even if he doesn’t quite say it out loud. You think that maybe it’s the sudden thrill you feel coursing through you the moment you realize that you’re the only one who could make him feel like this, that you’re the only one who could ever get under his skin.

This is another one of those times. The both of you are currently in Mementos, wandering from one area to another as you try to search for a treasure of some sort. Everyone’s still back at the entrance, waiting for the two of you to get back.

“Hey,” you begin, your voice loud enough to echo in the empty area. There’s a moment’s pause coming from you as you turn your head around and look around you, trying to observe your surroundings. It isn’t long before you finally open your mouth to continue, and the moment the words spill out of your lips, they come out even louder than before, seemingly almost a shout. “Are you sure we’re even going in the right way?”

He doesn’t respond, merely continuing on his way and moving on to another area. You follow him, walking behind him and trying to maintain some distance between the two. You stare at him for a moment, almost as though you’re waiting for him to do something, to say something, but the moment you realize that you wouldn’t be getting out of him, you open your mouth and try once more, making sure that your voice is heard this time.

“Hey,” you say, addressing him once more. He doesn’t turn around to face you, doesn’t even try to acknowledge your words but you don’t give up. You open your mouth and continue, uttering your words a little louder than before that it almost seems like you’re shouting.

“We’re probably not even going the right way,” you say, pausing for the briefest of moments as you allow your words to sink in. It doesn’t take long before you continue once more, and you utter your words just as loudly as before. “Let’s just go back.”

Your question is only greeted by another silence, almost as though you’ve never even said anything at all. You clench your hands into fists against your sides, feeling the beginnings of annoyance creeping through you. “Hey,” you begin once more, gritting your teeth as you try to keep your voice calm and composed. “Are you listening to me?”

He doesn’t give you a response, doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge you. It’s almost as though you’re a ghost, almost as though you aren’t here the whole time—like you haven’t even existed at all. You grit your teeth once more, clenching and unclenching your hands on your sides as you take several deep breaths, almost as though in an attempt to calm yourself down.

You will not lose your cool and you will definitely not give up. And so, with that thought in mind, you begin to walk toward him, stopping only once when you’re close enough to reach him, placing a hand on his shoulder as you open your mouth to address him once more.

“Hey,” you say, uttering the words so loudly that you’re nearly shouting them. “I asked you if you were—“you continue, but the words immediately die on your lips the moment you feel him slapping your hands away. You open your mouth to say something, seemingly as though in annoyance, but before the words are even out of your lips, he’s already interrupted you, turning around and beginning to walk toward you.

Instinctively, you take a few steps back, trying to maintain some distance between the two of you. He takes another step forward, almost as though in an attempt to close the distance between the two of you, and you only take another step back, stopping only once when you feel your back hitting the wall behind you.

You don’t fail to catch the tiny smirk, cocky and playful, slowly making its way toward his lips the moment he realizes that you have nowhere to run, don’t fail to catch as it slowly widens just a fraction as he begins to walk toward you once more. Within moments, he has you pinned against the wall, his arms on either side of you almost as though to cage you in, almost as though to trap you in.

For a moment, the two of you could only stare at each other, almost as though you’re trying to study what’s written behind the expressions on your faces. Your breath hitches in your throat, and all of a sudden, you find it hard to breathe, almost as though the air has been knocked off of you at once.

He’s so close, so close that you could practically taste him. His warm breath ghosts over your skin, placing little breeze kisses against your lips. He’s so close, so close that you could just reach out and pull him toward you for a kiss. He’s so close, so close that you could practically feel the desire emanating off of him, his need pooling out of him like liquid heat.

You could feel your heart beating rapidly against your chest, and it’s so quick, so fast that for a moment, you’re afraid it will spill out of you and onto the floor you’re standing on. It’s loud against your ears, roaring and deafening that you’re almost certain he could hear it, too. You slowly lift your head up to look at him, locking your gaze with his and trying to read the expression on his face.

Desire is written in his eyes, clear and evident in the way he stares at you—like he wants to devour you, eat you up and swallow you whole. It’s clear in the way he looks at you, almost as though he’s waiting for something to happen, almost as though he’s waiting for _it_ to happen.

But you only stare back at him defiantly, standing still with your back still pressed against the wall and remaining unmoving, because as much as you want this—as much as you want _him—_ you will not be the first to give in.

A few moments pass between the two of you, and neither of you seems to be too keen on making the first move. There’s a part of you that wishes you could just discard your pride so you can finally have your way with him, but you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to move. Another part of you wishes that he would just be the first to give in, just so you could finally get what you want and still have your pride intact. He knows that the both of you want this just as much as you want each other, so why isn’t he doing anything at all?

“Joker?” a voice from behind you asks, and quickly, the two of you break apart, moving away from each other and trying to maintain some distance between the two of you. You clench your hands into fists against your sides, mentally cursing the person who just has to walk in and interrupt the two of you. “What are you doing?”

Slowly, you turn your head around to look at Yusuke, who is looking at the two of you with something akin to curiosity in his expression. You watch as his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he looks back and forth between the two of you, almost as though he’s trying to figure something out in his head.

“What happened?” he asks after a moment of silence, tilting his head to the side as he stares at the two of you once more, confusion still written clearly on his features. “Am I… interrupting something?”

 _Yes,_ is what you want to answer, but you stop yourself before the words could even spill out of your lips. You quickly shake your head at him, almost as though in response as you force a smile on your lips. “No,” you reply, the smile still plastered on your lips even as you say the next words. “You just arrived in time.”

You begin to walk past your leader and slowly make your way toward Yusuke, stopping only once when you’re finally beside him. You reach out and grab his wrist, gripping it firmly in your hand as you begin to pull him along, walking from one place to another as you try to find your way back. “Let’s go,” you say, pausing for a moment before continuing once more. “Everyone’s still waiting for us, right?”

Yusuke nods his head, almost as though in response to your question, but the moment he realizes you aren’t looking at him, he quickly opens his mouth and voices out his reply. “Yes,” he says, pausing for a moment before continuing, the words sounding even softer than before. “They’re still back at the entrance.”

“Alright then,” you say with a nod, and you begin to pull him along once more, almost as though in an attempt to get him to move faster. “Let’s go.”

He only stares at you in confusion, though he doesn’t say anything any further. He turns briefly around and takes one last look at his leader, almost as though to ask him a silent question, but the latter only gives him a nonchalant shrug before beginning to follow the two of you, walking behind you and careful to maintain some distance between the both of you.

Yusuke turns his attention back to you, and in the back of his mind, there’s a part of him that could only wonder what has gone on between the two of you while he was gone.

* * *

 


End file.
